Walking With Dinosaurs: The Official Sticker Album
Walking With Dinosaurs: The Official Sticker Album was a 36 page sticker book that came free with the first issue of Walking With Dinosaurs magazine, which came out in August 2000 in the UK. It was published by Time Life BV/Planet Three Publishing Network Ltd. Contents Map of discoveries Dinosaur bones have been found all over the world and more are being discovered all the time. Just imagine, there could be a dinosaur buried in your garden! *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Polacanthus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Ornithocheirus'' *''Altispinax'' *''Saurolophus'' *''Cetiosaurus'' *''Muttaburrasaurus'' Biggest and smallest Dinosaurs came in all sizes! See how big they would look if they were alive today... *''Tyrannosaurus'' *Chicken *Human (young girl) *''Diplodocus'' *African Elephant *''Compsognathus'' *''Protoceratops'' (baby) Dinosaurs rule! Use your land stickers to make a monstrous desert scene. The Triassic All of the animals on this map lived at the end of the Triassic period, around 230-208 million years ago. This was when the very first dinosaurs appeared... *''Coelophysis'' *''Placerias'' *''Peteinosaurus'' *''Postosuchus'' *''Plateosaurus'' *''Hesperosuchus'' *''Microscalenodon'' *''Metoposaurus'' *''Trilophosaurus'' *''Lesothosaurus'' Which dinosaur was the FASTEST? See how the dinosaurs compare to modern-day animals in this race to the finishing line. *''Pleurocoelus'' *Rhinoceros *''Triceratops'' *''Alioramus'' *''Zephyrosaurus'' *Ostrich *''Gallimimus'' *''Velociraptor'' *Cheetah Fantastic flyers Create a stupendous sky scene with your air stickers. The Jurassic The Jurassic was a time of giants. Massive dinosaurs roamed the land and monsters filled the seas. *''Allosaurus'' *''Diplodocus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Hybodus'' *''Rhamphorhynchus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Liopleurodon'' *''Camarasaurus'' *''Kronosaurus'' *''Muraenosaurus'' *''Dacentrurus'' Really WEIRD Giant claws, spiky armour, colourful crests... Which of these animals do you think looks the strangest? *''Therizinosaurus'' *''Tarchia'' *''Desmatosuchus'' *''Protoceratops'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Koolasuchus'' *''Tapejara'' Water world Bring this ocean scene to life with your sea stickers. The Cretaceous The Cretaceous period, 142-65 million years ago, was home to some of the scariest and strangest dinosaurs of all! *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Claosaurus'' *''Torosaurus'' *''Santanadactylus'' *''Barosaurus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Nemegtosaurus'' *''Homalocephale'' *''Saurornithoides'' Totally TERRIFYING In the world of dinosaurs, even plant-eaters were deadly. Which of these animals do you think is the scariest? *''Liopleurodon'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' Dinosaur traces The world is full of amazing dinosaur remains, from ancient footprints to whole skeletons. *''Coelophysis'' *''Torosaurus'' *''Majungasaurus'' *''Kentrosaurus'' *''Sauropelta'' *''Massospondylus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Alamosaurus'' *''Acrocanthosaurus'' *''Anchiceratops'' TOP 100 DINOSAURS Your ultimate A-Z guide to dinosaurs and the reptiles that shared their world. #''Albertosaurus'' #''Alectrosaurus'' #''Alioramus'' #''Allosaurus'' #''Altispinax'' #''Anatotitan'' #''Anhanguera'' #''Ankylosaurus'' #''Anurognathus'' #''Apatosaurus'' #''Arrhinoceratops'' #''Barosaurus'' #''Baryonyx'' #''Brachiosaurus'' #''Camarasaurus'' #''Camptosaurus'' #''Carcharodontosaurus'' #''Cearadactylus'' #''Ceratosaurus'' #''Cetiosaurus'' #''Chirostenotes'' #''Coelophysis'' #''Cryptoclidus'' #''Deinonychus'' #''Dermodactylus'' #''Dilophosaurus'' #''Diplodocus'' #''Dromaeosaurus'' #''Dryosaurus'' #''Edmontosaurus'' #''Elasmosaurus'' #''Elmisaurus'' #''Eudimorphodon'' #''Gallimimus'' #''Haplocanthosaurus'' #''Herrerasaurus'' #''Heterodontosaurus'' #''Homalocephale'' #''Hylaeosaurus'' #''Hypsilophodon'' #''Iguanodon'' #''Kentrosaurus'' #''Koolasuchus'' #''Kritosaurus'' #''Kronosaurus'' #''Leaellynasaura'' #''Lesothosaurus'' #''Lexovisaurus'' #''Liopleurodon'' #''Massospondylus'' #''Megalosaurus'' #''Mesadactylus'' #''Metoposaurus'' #''Metriorhynchus'' #''Muraenosaurus'' #''Muttaburrasaurus'' #''Nemegtosaurus'' #''Neovenator'' #''Nodosaurus'' #''Nyctosaurus'' #''Ophthalmosaurus'' #''Opisthocoelicaudia'' #''Ornithocheirus'' #''Ornitholestes'' #''Othnielia'' #''Pachycephalosaurus'' #''Peteinosaurus'' #''Placerias'' #''Platecarpus'' #''Plateosaurus'' #''Platypterigius'' #''Polacanthus'' #''Postosuchus'' #''Protoceratops'' #''Pteranodon'' #''Pterodactylus'' #''Quetzalcoatlus'' #''Rapator'' #''Rhamphorhynchus'' #''Rhomaleosaurus'' #''Saltasurus'' #''Santanadactylus'' #''Saurolophus'' #''Sauropelta'' #''Saurornithoides'' #''Shunosaurus'' #''Sordes'' #''Stegosaurus'' #''Styracosaurus'' #''Tapejara'' #''Tarchia'' #''Torosaurus'' #''Torvosaurus'' #''Triceratops'' #''Troodon'' #''Tyrannosaurus'' #''Utahraptor'' #''Valdosaurus'' #''Velociraptor'' #''Zephyrosaurus'' Gallery WWD Sticker Album Page 2.jpg|Page 2 WWD Sticker Album Page 3.jpg|Page 3 WWD Sticker Album Page 4.jpg|Page 4 WWD Sticker Album Page 5.jpg|Page 5 WWD Sticker Album Page 6.jpg|Page 6 WWD Sticker Album Page 7.jpg|Page 7 WWD Sticker Album Page 10.jpg|Page 10 WWD Sticker Album Page 11.jpg|Page 11 WWD Sticker Album Page 12.jpg|Page 12 WWD Sticker Album Page 13.jpg|Page 13 WWD Sticker Album Page 16.jpg|Page 16 WWD Sticker Album Page 17.jpg|Page 17 WWD Sticker Album Page 18.jpg|Page 18 WWD Sticker Album Page 19.jpg|Page 19 WWD Sticker Album Page 22.jpg|Page 22 WWD Sticker Album Page 23.jpg|Page 23 WWD Sticker Album Page 24.jpg|Page 24 WWD Sticker Album Page 25.jpg|Page 25 WWD Sticker Album Page 26.jpg|Page 26 WWD Sticker Album Page 27.jpg|Page 27 WWD Sticker Album Page 28.jpg|Page 28 WWD Sticker Album Page 29.jpg|Page 29 WWD Sticker Album Page 30.jpg|Page 30 WWD Sticker Album Page 31.jpg|Page 31 WWD Sticker Album Page 32.jpg|Page 32 WWD Sticker Album Page 33.jpg|Page 33 WWD Sticker Album Page 34.jpg|Page 34 WWD Sticker Album Page 35.jpg|Page 35 WWD Sticker Album Back.jpg|Page 36 (Back Cover) Category:Merchandise Category:Books